The goal of this application is to integrate teaching about sleep and sleep medicine into mainstream undergraduate medical school education, graduate house staff training, and relevant subspecialty training. The diagnosis and management of sleep disorders is conceived as a common and essential primary care skill and is emphasized. An interdisciplinary approach to medical student and resident teaching will be used. First and second year teaching will be expanded to six didactic lectures; conventional as well as interactive electronic problem-based learning sessions will be used. Computer-assisted case studies will be created. Third year medicine and primary care clerks will receive core lectures in sleep disorders for the first time. Extensive teaching about sleep in the required neurology clerkship will be continued. A fourth year elective in sleep medicine will be developed. At the graduate level, medicine residents will receive regular core teaching in sleep medicine and will have the opportunity to rotate in the sleep clinic. Sleep medicine topics will be added to their weekly case conferences. Family practice and pediatrics residents will receive core teaching. Rehabilitation medicine residents will receive teaching in the form of core lectures. Sleep-related training of pulmonary and geriatrics fellows will be integrated with a sleep fellowship training program. Connections between basic and clinical researchers have been established. Existing links to community programs and organizations, and to media resources, will be used to enhance community awareness. Through the Illinois Academy of Family Medicine, a day long course in sleep medicine for primary care physicians will be developed.